The present invention relates to a recirculation type sheet conveying apparatus equipped with a sheet tray which couples proximities of the feed port and discharge port to each other in a continuous surface. More specifically, the invention relates to a refeed member which moves discharged sheets to the feed port.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a variety of recirculation type sheet conveying apparatus in which a plurality of sheets set on a feed try are fed one after another to convey them to a glass platen, subsequently the sheets are discharged to a discharge tray, and then the sheets are moved from the discharged tray to the feed tray to refeed them.
In this type of recirculation type sheet conveying apparatus, there are disadvantages as follows.
That is, after the completion of the first round of circulation, because there are no sheets on the feed tray until the second round of circulation is commenced, an operator is likely to carelessly set the next sheets on the feed tray. In this case, if the discharged sheets are moved to the feed tray from the discharge tray for the second round of circulation, then the discharged sheets are mixed into the next sheets carelessly set by the operator, or the discharged sheets are damaged.
Moreover, since a mechanism for discharging the sheets is positioned adjacent to the discharge tray, there is a little space necessary for the operator to take out the discharged sheets after completion of the final round of circulation, which makes movement of the operator difficult.
In addition, in the case that a different size of sheet is included in the sheets to be fed, even if such sheets are moved to the feed tray from the discharge tray, the front end of the sheets are not aligned, resulting in miss feeding.